Face Punch
by Butterfly Harvester
Summary: William, Sebastian, and Claude have had enough of Grell's shenanigans, so they plot a little revenge.


_Title: Face Punch!_

_Summary: William, Sebastian, and Claude have had enough of Grell's shenanigans, so they plot a little revenge._

_Notes: I have had this all thought out for quite some time now, just never really had the time to type it out. I got the idea after re-watching Titan Maximum for the millionth time. Though I do doubt I could get away with Grell saying what Gibbs says. _

_I love Grell, but I like being mean to him. It's fun in it's own way. I also feel this does no justice for Ronald, poor thing. But to me, he has to be included. It will make sense at the end._

William T. Spears could not believe the lengths he was going to in the attempt to get Grell Sutcliff to leave him alone.He found himself in some seedy little pub, sitting at a table with none other than the demons Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus, but if anyone knew what he went through thanks to that thing it would be them.

Sebastian had just finished telling them that Grell was occasionally lurking around the Phantomhive residence, disturbing his master and attempting to take pictures of Sebastian as he worked. William's eyes narrowed. He knew, of course, that Grell was shirking in his work, but to take pictures of a demon?

Silently, they turned their attention to Claude. With a sigh, the demon straightened his glasses and said, "I have not only had to deal with his flirting but he has disrupted my staff on several occasions. It seems the idea of triplets is something he cannot quite wrap his head around."

"And you?" Sebastian asked William.

William scowled as he recounted what had been the cause of this meeting. "I caught him in my room attempting to steal... certain articles of clothing."

The demonic butlers both gave him sympathetic looks. His scowl deepened. Really, sympathy from demons?

He pushed the thought aside, knowing that he would need their help in coming up with a plan to get Grell to leave them alone, even for a moment.

They sat at the table trying their best to come up with something that would be devious enough for Grell Sutcliff. Finally, it seemed like Sebastian had the right idea.

"He loves his face, correct?" There was a smirk on his face befitting a demon, William thought. "Well, this is what we'll do..." He leaned forward, whispering to the others his idea and their own roles in his plan.

Nearly thirty minutes later, William found himself back at work, a handwritten note from Sebastian to Grell in his suit pocket. He walked by Grell's office, not even stopping as he placed the note on the doorknob. He grinned a little to himself and waited for Grell to return and find it.

The note made mention of Sebastian choosing to abandon his master for Grell, how he would love for Grell to have his children, and where to meet him. There was also a postscript added, imploring that Grell not bring his death scythe with him as he would not need it.

Grell found the note just as William and Ronald Knox were taking a lunch break. Grell, note clutched firmly in his hand, raced over to Ronald, who had just sat down with a large slice of raspberry cake.

"Ronald," Grell began, somewhat starry-eyed, "I need you to do something for me?"

Ronald slowly lowered his fork and stared at the redhead before him. "What sort of "something" do you want me to do, Senpai?"

Grell plopped his ledger on the table. "Something has come up and I need you to collect the next few souls on my list." William frowned as Grell even fluttered his eyelashes.

Ronald sighed deeply, staring at the cake, then the ledger, and back to the cake. He had missed breakfast and needed this lunch, even if it was just a sugar rush. "Yes, Senpai," he said with another sigh.

As Grell bounded off, Ronald turned to William. "You're just going to let him go?" Ronald asked, now wondering why William had not stopped Grell from leaving.

William did not answer him directly. Instead, he said, "I have some work I need to finish, Ronald. Try not to get into any trouble."

Ronald gave his cake one last, longing look before grabbing his scythe, his own ledger, and Grell's ledger. His superiors could be quite odd when they wanted to be.

Grell, meanwhile, was hurrying along the streets of London, knocking people aside as he went. He was thrilled Sebastian had finally come to his senses! Of course, William would be horribly disappointed, he was sure, but Will would get over him with time.

Once he reached his destination, he paused. Checking the note, he was fairly certain he had the right place. An alley was quite the strange place to meet but if Sebastian wanted to meet him in an alley, he would wait for him.

He did not have to wait too long.

"Hello, Grell."

Grell turned at the sound of Sebastian's voice, smiling his best smile. His smile soon faded as he realized Sebastian was cracking his knuckles. "Se-Sebastian," Grell began nervously, "you know better than to hit a lady."

"Does he?" Now it was Claude Faustus who was emerging from the shadows. Grell looked from one demon to the other, knowing it would be best to run.

Before he could turn around fully, he bumped into William. "Will!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of an answer, William said, "Face punch!" and punched Grell's face as hard as he could.

With a whimper, Grell was knocked into Sebastian, who repeated both the shout and the punch. Grell found himself bouncing around between the Shinigami and the two demons as they hurt his beautiful face and shouted "Face punch!" each time, adding insult to injury.

Grell collapsed against William, whimpering. "William, I've learned my lesson, honest! I won't steal your underwear anymore!" William punched him yet again.

At the sounds of approaching footsteps, William turned towards the entrance of the alley, leaving the demons to knock Grell around between them. It was Ronald, who had both his and Grell's death lists in one hand and a sandwich in the other. When Ronald noticed the four of them in the alley, he stopped.

"Ronald! Join us or you get a pay cut!" William demanded.

With a small groan, Ronald looked upwards as though the heavens themselves denied him food. He placed the death lists in his suit jacket and timidly stepped closer to Grell. He did not wish to hit him, but he also did not wish to get a pay cut for not hitting Grell. Making a fist, he barely touched Grell's face and said, "Face punch?" as though he was not quite sure what he was doing.

Though he had barely hit Grell, he toppled, falling to the ground whimpering and twitching. The demons dusted their hands clean and left the alley and the reapers behind them. William stood waiting for Ronald, who had knelt next to Grell, gently shaking his shoulder.

"I... hate... you... all..." Grell gasped.

Ronald looked at William, wondering if Grell really meant it.

"Don't worry," William told Ronald sadly, "he'll forget all about it within five minutes."


End file.
